Back Out There
June 12, 2017 September 8, 2017 September 19, 2017 October 3, 2017 October 5, 2017 October 8, 2017 November 3, 2017 November 13, 2017 November 27, 2017 December 10, 2017 December 10, 2017 January 17, 2018 June 13, 2018 October 29, 2018}} |viewers = 1.75 million}} "Back Out There" is the twenty-seventh episode of the second season and the seventy-ninth episode of The Loud House. Plot Clyde, worried that Lincoln is hung up on Ronnie Anne, tries to cure his post-breakup blues. Synopsis At school, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach are in gym class, playing dodgeball. When the game ends, Lincoln immediately leaves. Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach have become suspicious of his unusual activity, and decide to spy on him to see what the problem is. Sometime later, the four boys see Lincoln hanging out at what was once the Santiago house. Clyde makes the assumption Lincoln is suffering from P.B.B. (which stands for "post-breakup blues"), which means that he's depressed over the fact that Ronnie Anne is gone, and that he misses her. To fix this, Clyde suggests that they treat Lincoln to B.B.P. *The boys try the first B, which is boy's night out. They invite Lincoln to a suit shop where Rusty's dad works, and lets them rent out some suits. As they leave, Mr. Spokes warns his son that they need to return the suits by tonight, and threatens to punish him for a month, if they get the suits dirty. The boys begin hanging out at Gus' Games and Grub, where Rusty frantically tries to prevent his friends from getting the suits dirty. As they hang out, everything begins reminding Lincoln of Ronnie Anne, such as a song from the jukebox, dessert with romantic sounding names, the dancing game, and wrestlers fighting on the TV. Because of this, the boys suggest on taking Lincoln around town, such as a barbershop, a ride in a limo, rock climbing, pottery, riding go-karts, and getting caricatures. As the boys begin to admire the drawing, Lincoln excuses himself. The boys discover that he's once again at Ronnie Anne's. *The boys decide to go with the next B, which is finding Lincoln some new beautiful ladies. However, when they exit out of the bush they're hiding in, an oncoming bus narrowly splashes mud onto them. Unfortunately, while they managed to avoid getting mud on them, a bunch of passing birds poop on them. As Rusty worries on how to get the suits cleaned by tonight, Lincoln arrives, and the boys pretend to be surprised at the fact that Renee, a friend of Zach's, is in the comic book store, and she happens to be a huge Ace Savvy fan like Lincoln. Lincoln and Renee seem to get along, but when they spot a limited edition Ace Savvy comic (which is the only one in stock), they begin fighting for it. The next girl the boys suggest is Liam's cousin, Hattie, who is a fan of sci-fi movies. However, Lincoln quickly doesn't get along with her, as she begins spoiling the movie they're watching in front of everyone. The boys ask Rusty if he knows any girls, since he brags about being a ladies' man a lot. However, the "girl" Rusty suggests is his elderly piano teacher, Tina. The boys begin to question what to do next. Clyde suggests that they hook Lincoln with a girl who doesn't have Lincoln's interests. When Lincoln exits the bathroom after cleaning off all the food thrown at him when he was with Hattie, the boys shove Lincoln into a karate studio, where a girl begins sparring with Lincoln, all while the boys just wince at Lincoln getting beaten up. *The boys suggest on using the final step, P, which is paradise. Realizing they don't have enough money for a trip to Hawaii, they suggest on taking Lincoln to a fancy hotel. Lincoln, with his face covered in bandages from the karate girl's sparring, is surprised at the boys for giving him an offer like this. When Lincoln asks why they're doing this, the boys reveal that they're trying to cure him of his P.B.B., because they see him hanging out at Ronnie Anne's former house, and make the assumption that he's not over her. Lincoln laughs at this, saying that he's not suffering from P.B.B. However, before Lincoln can fully explain himself, the boys shove him into the bus to the hotel. Just when the boys think they've done the right thing, they discover that Lincoln dropped his phone, and Ronnie Anne is calling right now. The boys answer the phone, and tell Ronnie Anne to let Lincoln have some privacy time, since they always see him hanging out at her former house. However, Ronnie Anne explains that the reason why Lincoln hangs out at her former house is because she shipped a package there, and Lincoln waits there for it to arrive. The boys, realizing their mistake, hang up, and begin chasing after the bus. Sometime later, Lincoln is back at his house chatting with Ronnie Anne on his laptop. Lincoln tells her that the boys are being properly punished by being forced to clean off the bird poop stains on the suits. Lincoln tells Ronnie Anne that the package arrived, and Ronnie Anne wants him to open it to see if it's not damaged. Lincoln opens the package, and a pie on a spring splatters onto his face, prompting Ronnie Anne to begin laughing hysterically, saying that it cost her $25 to ship that package, and it was worth it. Ronnie Anne decides to hang up, and Lincoln, despite being annoyed at the fact that he just got pranked, admits that he does miss Ronnie Anne, and that his friends were right, as he smiles confidently. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Jessica DiCicco as Zach / Karate Girl *Lara Jill Miller as Liam / Hattie *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty *Richard Horvitz as Mr. Spokes / Bus Driver *Vanessa Marshall as Tina / Waitress *Lily Mae Silverstein as Renee Joy, Boy Jordan, and Girl Jordan have no lines in this episode. Trivia *Lincoln is dealing with Ronnie Anne moving away. *This is the second time all ten of Lincoln's sisters are absent in an episode, the first being "The Old and the Restless". *The only room in the Loud House that appears in this episode is Lincoln's room. *This is the first appearance of Mr. Spokes, Rusty's Dad. *One of the viewers in the theater, who's sitting next to Boy Jordan, looks like the spa worker from "Suite and Sour". *When the boys send Lincoln into the bus, in the back, there is an advertising which says: "Injured? Get an Attorney law Offices of Ketchum, McGowan & Goldstein", which is a reference to Kat Ketchum, Darin McGowan, and Gene Goldstein, who are staff members of the show. *The ending with Ronnie Anne's package throwing a pie at Lincoln is shown in a promo for "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", showing somewhat of a spoiler. *When Lincoln and Renee were fighting for the comic, there's an audible "punch!" heard, although it occurred off-screen, so it's unknown who hit who. *'4th Wall Break': Liam says "Who's ready for a boys' day out music montage?", then it immediately starts a music montage. References *''Back Out There'' - The title can be a reference to the phrase of the same name, which is used when people call others to go where they are. **Also, it can be a reference to the term "back out there", when a person says to another where he/she was. **It is often used in the context of the dating world, said by peers to comfort a person who has gone through a recent breakup - as in "to get back out there in the dating scene", which would be appropriate given the episode's plot. *'' '' - Pain, one of Ronnie Anne's favorite wrestlers, might be a parody of Kane, a popular wrestler from this franchise. *'' '' - The title card could be a parody of the 1977 film intro, when John Travolta's character walks on the sidewalk carrying a paint bucket. *''Paint the town red'' - The red paint bucket in the title card is most likely a reference to this phrase, which means to party or celebrate in a rowdy, wild manner, especially in a public place. *'' '' - At the front of the suit shop where the boys were, there was a mannequin wearing a suit that makes it look like Slender Man. *'' '' - Tina looks like Granny from the well-known cartoons. Errors *At one point, Karate Girl's eyelashes are disconnected from her eyes. *In "Making the Case", Lincoln is shown to have some karate skills, but in this episode, he was completely clueless on how to defend himself from the Karate Girl. *While Ronnie Anne was laughing at Lincoln about the pie splatted to his face when he opened the package, her eyelashes were missing. *When Lincoln is at the bus stop with his friends, he has bandages on his head, but when he's back at his house talking to Ronnie Anne, they're gone. Running Gags *Lincoln coming back to Ronnie Anne's old house. *The boys (minus Clyde) not understanding what P.B.B. means. *Lincoln not getting along with the girls the boys suggest. *Rusty trying to prevent the suits from getting dirty. *The boys trying to help Lincoln out with his P.B.B., without him noticing until the end. *The boys performing "snake formation" (lining up in a straight line). Clip The Loud House Post Break-Up Blues Nickelodeon UK es:De Vuelta Allá id:Back Out There ru:Вон там tl:Back Out There